


After you went to the other side.

by ryukaan



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 班薩
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukaan/pseuds/ryukaan
Summary: ※ Translated from Chinese, I'd try my best....if there're any wrong please tell me, thank you!





	After you went to the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> ※ Translated from Chinese, I'd try my best....if there're any wrong please tell me, thank you!

〈After you went to the other side.〉

At the very first time God bring back the beloved genius, everyone was lamented the premature death of Mozart. With the seasons changing as time flew, Vienna turns life ordinary and regular, just like Salieri's daily routine.

The rumors between this kapellmeister and music genius has never stop. But Salieri work hard, teach his students and keep compose, like those malicious, even dirty whispers never comes to his ears.

This day before sunrise, Salieri wake up in his warm bed, open his eyes reluctantly.

People knows he wake up early, but don't know he hate morning actually.

Beautiful daylight just remind him, it's a day without Wolfgang, again.

Day by day, finally he wake up before sunshine.  
He wrap himself up by blankets and comforters, turns his back to the window, till the sunshine fulling all around.  
Salieri just get up and staring at the lights, which is too radiant like Mozart’s smile.  
Tears rained down his face.

His black hair are now mixed with silvers, he likes the image of stars shining in the night; but every morning when he wake up, he bury his face in his hands—which used to hold his lover’s face—then weep over.

 

—I’m still alive.

 

Living in Vienna, a world full of joy and music, but without you.

 

Salieri is pious and love God deeply, even he believe God take back Mozart must have his meaning, and firmly trust that he is alive because he has mission in this world.  
But these reasons still can't stop the expansion of the big hole in his heart.

Hopeless of every morning wake up and found he's alone, hopeless of running to places filled of music but can't find the missing one, hopeless of even feel hopeless, still have to try hard to live.

 

Crying become his daily routine.  
Salieri get up and tidy himself--his long hair was cut by himself, because every time when he brush hair, his lover's voice recalled in his head remind him, the one who was always brush and tie his hair gently, is not by his side.

 

Wolfgang said he wants to see him with long hair, so Antonio keep them.

At that time Wolfgang gonna go, Antonio sit by his side and weeping, Wolfgang picked up his hair, leave a kiss on his forehead.

"My angel." said Wolfgang, with beautiful smile.  
That is the last sentence he leave to Antonio.

 

That day Salieri finally can't accept the sadness, cut his hair crazily. Soon he hold them crying, said sorry Wolfgang, I'm so sorry.

He didn't keep anything about his lover, but Wolfgang still in his life, everywhere.

 

Salier dressed up, take few deep breath and perfect smile, start his day.

 

A kapellmeister's day is very busy, he work, he teach; he is rigorous but humor, gentle and polite, but always politely refused every invite in night.

"I'm not so young at all!" he always laughing and said.

He walk home, have a simple dinner and take a walk again in the starry sky.  
He talk during walking, just like there's someone listening.

He use fragrance, put on comfortable clothes, go sleep early.

 

He looks forward to the night.

 

Before sleep, Salieri always pray in front of window, then close the window without lock.

 

Every night he stacking fabrics on his bed, just like his lover's hug that make him feel security.

 

He fall asleep with smile.  
Think of maybe, maybe when he open his eyes, he will see his angel sitting on the windowsill, smiling and said, wow Antonio, you are getting so old!

Then he will answer back, that's because you coming too late.

 

He believe his Wolfgang will kiss his white hair and his wrinkle face, called him gently, "my angel."

 

And take him to the place, with him.

 

Day by day.


End file.
